Cadena de Flores
by NaruVan
Summary: Porque lo único que Alone quería era volver a ver a su pequeña hermana Sasha
1. Chapter 1

**Porque lo único que quería Alone era volver a ver a su hermana Sasha**

Atena Sasha lo había visto varias veces, casi sin remordimiento ya que la mayoría de sus emociones eran regidas por su mentalidad de guerrera, pero en el fondo le dolía, pues no podía evitar sentir lo que su recipiente sentía.

A Hades Alone no le importaba, sus sentimientos humanos no le molestaban en lo absoluto, _deseaba_ matarla y bañar sus manos en su sangre y reír a carcajadas su victoria y el destino de su sobrina, pero había mañanas donde despertaba llorando con un pesar en el pecho.

Cuando Alone se separó del dios sintió paz, felicidad y no importaba lo lastimado que estaba era una experiencia maravillosa, quería abrazar a su hermana, pero la que portaba la armadura no era ella, hablaba como ella, lucía como ella, _pero no era ella_ , y eso le dolió, y sin romper la sonrisa de su rostro fue con Tenma y Atena Sasha a terminar la guerra.

Atena Sasha lo sabía, sabía que Alone no estaba bien con ella, sabía porque, porque Atena no era parte de esa relación, _era un estorbo en la ecuación,_ su recipiente se sentía emocionada, " _pobre chica, has sufrido uno de los peores destinos"_ se dijo la divinidad, al terminar todo lo haría, haría lo posible para que los dos hermanos puedan ser felices por siempre, como debía ser.

Al morir, Alone fue juzgado, Lune lo encontró en la Corte del Silencio, el juez no lo miró, no le dijo nada más que su sentencia, la actitud de respeto sorprendió al rubio, lo que no sabía era que Lune tenía miedo, miedo del inmenso cosmos de su señor que quedó en el cuerpo del italiano, con voz monótona le nombró su destino, el menor solo asintió de acuerdo.

Los Elíseos eran hermosos, verde interminable manchado de colores vivos que se movían con el viento, desprendiendo un aroma dulce y maravilloso, vio a las doncellas y ninfas mirándolo con respeto, caminó por minutos, tal vez horas hasta el Templo de Atena, y encontró a una mujer. Ella, de cabello castaño y largo, con los clásicos vestidos griegos y sandalia a juego, sonriendo con cariño.

-Alone, el cuerpo de Hades en el siglo XVIII- el comentario le molestó, en ese mundo sólo era conocido por eso- un mártir en una guerra absurda, y el mejor pintor que ha existido.

-Gracias por el cumplido, Atena.- Tal vez no sabía mucho de esta cultura, mas ese cosmos era divino y muy familiar

-Me alegro de que no tenga que presentarme

-Tu cosmo no es fácil de olvidar- sonrió

La mujer le indicó que la siguiera a los adentros del templo, y lo hizo, llegaron al jardín y en él había dos bancos, y en frente de uno un caballete con pinceles y pinturas.

-Alone, quisiera pedirte un favor- la mujer lo volteó a ver- ¿Podría hacerme un retrato, por favor?

Él asintió, se acomodaron, y empezó su trabajo, no sintió el tiempo pasar después de cada pincelada, no se cansó su mano, ni no le molestó la espalda, tampoco se entumecieron sus piernas, no sintió nada más que paz y el amor a su arte.

Al terminar la mostró el cuadro a la mujer y ella agradeció maravillada.

-Al subir por la colina que está frente al sendero hay un pequeño templo, Alone. Ve ahí y se feliz, es momento de que descanses por el peso que te ha tocado llevar.

Agradecido caminó hasta llegar al susodicho lugar, dentro había varias habitaciones, un jardín pequeño y un lago, al lado de este un roble como el que había en su pueblo natal, donde Tenma, su hermana y él jugaban.

En una de las habitaciones se encontraban todo tipo de instrumentos artísticos que él en vida no podría haber costeado, pinceles de la más alta calidad, pintura profesional y lienzos de la mejor tela de Italia, incluso del mundo.

Aunque tenía todo se sentía triste, su alma estaba fragmentada y no podría remediarlo fácilmente.

Sin más que hacer se fue al jardín a pintar, pintó las aves, las flores y todo lo que su visita pudiera tomar, lienzo tras lienzo, día tras día, pintó a Atena, a Tenma, a las ninfas, y las doncellas, sin pensarlo un día pintó a Pandora, pero guardó el cuadro en lo profundo de su estudio, otro pintó a Kagaho, sin embargo no le molestó y no lo guardó, todo estaba calmo hasta el momento donde lo retrató a _**él.**_

No supo cómo pasó, cómo con Pandora algo evitaba que recordara el porqué de su decisión para pintarlo, _"Seguramente tenga que ver con… nuestra relación"_ se dijo, y lo guardó con el de la mujer, al fondo del armario.

Una mañana más se sentó a dibujar sentado al pie del roble, mirando al lado donde las flores crecían en mayor medida, recordó la cadena de flores, la suya se había roto, dejando el cuaderno de lado empezó a trenzar pequeñas florecillas, trató de muchas formas, pero no salía como la de Sasha.

-Esa debes pasarla por debajo, no por arriba.

 _Esa voz_ , alzó la mirada sorprendido, y ahí, frente a él, tomándome las manos estaba su hermana menor, Sasha.

-Te extrañado, mi amado hermano Alone.

 _Sus voces rotas_

-Yo a ti, mi pequeña hermana Sasha.

 _Sus manos temblorosas_

Se abrazaron fuertemente, lloraron como niños.

 _Porque él ya no era Hades_

 _Y ella ya no era Atena_

 _Eran sólo dos hermanos que esperaban volver a verse después de una guerra que no debían pelear._

 _ **Bonus:**_

-¡Alone!- gritó el castaño- ¡Sasha!

-¡Tenma!

 _Y al fin los niños fueron felices_


	2. Gracias

Hola, si están aquí se los agradezco demasiado. Tuve muchos problemas al subir esta historia, pero al fin está.

Los personajes no son míos son de Shirogi :3 y Masami

Los personajes seguramente son muy OoC y perdón por eso

También perdón por las discrepancias argumentales

Nos vemos

Naru Van


End file.
